Legend of the Agielis
by Nezumi7337
Summary: A twenty-eight year old girl ? has the power of an Agiel, having been born from the spirits who reside in them, the Agielis. Under certain circumstances, she meets Lord Rahl and recieves an important job for him.
1. Into the Castle

Into the Castle

Vera leaned against the wall, looking up at the castle. Those guards were staring at her again, but she ignored them. She'd been doing this, this waiting, for almost a month. Ever since the Resistance raid, she felt attracted to him; wanted to protect him. Unfortunately, Lord Rahl was very picky when it came to who saw him. She'd asked for an audience many times, but so far had only received repeated rejections.  
She sighed and slumped into the wall. Lately, she merely hoped to see him. Someday head have to come out of that damn building. 'Course he w as a wizard and could probably travel without ever feeling the kiss of sunlight. (And yet he was so tan...) I wonder what.  
Her daydreaming was broken by the pounding of feet. Snapping her eyes up, she saw a girl, near her age, was being targeted by a rogue group of guards. Vera pushed off the bricks and strode over.  
They'd trapped the poor child against another wall; one playing with her red_brown hair. she slapped his hand away, but the other two slammed hers to the wall. The first one reached toward her writhing form, wishing to loosen buttons from her white blouse.  
"Oi. Save your desires for you paid whores. She clearly doesn't want you."  
"Mind yourself, feist," the man growled. "Us D'Harans do as we want."  
"I'm not..." She stopped, knowing that it was futile. Vera was wearing a white dress she'd picked up from Ayaindril. Instead, she kicked his legs out and punched the other two; the girl was free.  
"Go, run...umm...."  
"Jensen," she answered. "Thanks." Jensen ran, her clothes rippling behind. Vera glimpsed her waving to a young man before being rammed into the stone wall. The guard twisted her arm, making her squeak.  
"What? That's all you got?" he sneered. He pressed harder, suffocating her.  
Another voice spoke, "How 'bout we use her since she let our prey off."  
The idiots snickered and Guard One whipped around. Mistake. Her free hand lashed out and gripped his thick neck. Hate filled her eyes, which stared unrelenting.  
The guard collapsed, taking her with him. She landed astride his stomach. Her second hand crept forward, though his face was already purple-red.  
But then her vision blacked as a pair of hands covered her eyes. Another pulled her hands and tied them with a rope. (Where that came from, she wasn't sure) The sound of ripping cloth was followed by a brief second of light before she was blindfolded.  
Confessor! Confused, terrified shouts echoes around her. Vera was roughly lifted and nudged forward. She stumbled at first, unused to the absence of sight. The guard guided her through the palace doors and along a corridor.  
They were bringing her to the dungeons. The farther they went, the creepier the noises got. Howls and screams filled the air; moans, sobs, coughing and maniacal laughter created background cacophony. The journey took some time; twenty, maybe thirty minutes. Eventually, Vera heard the whine of a door and was presently pushed into a room. A nicer guard caught her and led her to a chair.  
It was a tad awkward to sit with her hands behind her back. She had to sit straight, but it made her feel like a captured princess. She smirked at that thought.  
Who are you? She inquired.  
The man coughed, Your personal sentry, Confessor. I'm here to make sure you don't escape. It's a very lonely job, most prisoners won't talk to me. So, why don't you do some other job? You couldn't possibly do the same thing for fifty years. No, but I can on punishment for thirty-eight. Punishment?

Yes, I...well, it's not important. Let's just say Lord Rahl was in a bad mood. So now, I can only talk to you. Don't you ever go up? For food, for family? Never. I eat what and when the prisoners eat. Vera shifted, Doesn't your wife miss you?

I never married. My parents are dead too; one of those raids. I'm surprised his Lordship didn't just kill me. Well, I guess Darken Rahl wasn't in that bad of a mood. How long have you been down here? Darken Rahl? No one in D'Hara calls him that. He rather dislikes it.

Oh....Are you gonna answer my question? Fourteen years. Nine years after Brennidon. Brennidon? Don't you know? Twenty three years ago, Lord Rahl ordered the assassination of all first born sons in Brennidon. Why'd he do that?

She heard him stiffen, like he was staring at her. The prophecy? Of a new Seeker, one that would be the death of Lord Rahl. The prophet told Lord Rahl with his dying breath that a Seeker would be born in Brennidon. But apparently, the Chancellor has failed him. One boy was saved; the one who mattered. He's the one leading all the raids; giving the common folk courage. That was a mouthful. Do we even know if it's the true Seeker? Maybe some boy decided to lead the revolts. Lord Rahl's methods aren't very agreeable to most people... She was cut off by the guard covering her mouth. Don't say things like that! He'll kill you without a second thought, and then I'll be all alone again. Vera turned her head to him, attempting to see through the cloth. He released her slowly, stepping back. Let's talk about something else, He proposed.  
What's your name? I'm Jeremy Haldir, thirty one. And you? Vera Ohlmlo. I'm twenty three, from Tanimura. That's far away. Were you alone? Yes, I used to travel, not really having a home to go to. My parents died when I was twelve and I didn't particularly know anybody else. So, I took what money my parents had left and set out to another city looking for odd jobs. That sounds worse than mine. Almost worse than Lord Rahl. He at least had a home and people to take care of him. Rahl? What happened to him? You really don't know? Jeremy's voice hinted disbelief. Vera shook her head in response, enthralled.

Lord Rahl was a child. His father was Panis, a very cruel ruler for D'Hara. A wizard of the First Order fled to the Westlands and set the Boundary. With a last effort, he sent Wizard's Fire over the Boundary, killing Panis. Lord Rahl was also affected, the flames scarring one side of him. Vera looked toward his voice, the closest she could get to staring. Being born in the Old World, she'd not heard this story before. And most people wouldn't be brave enough to tell it.  
Jeremy, why exactly is Rahl attempting to take over all three territories? Tentatively said.

Hmm...Well, there are many different theories. I think he feels that the other territories are in poverty because there is no one ruler. So many of the kings and lords do not meet regularly to meet. Most go to war with each other too. Lord Rahl wishes to bring unity to the territories, and thereby peace... Jeremy paused as footsteps echoed through the halls. The clanking of chains told Vera that he had snapped to attention. The door slammed open and she heard several people storm in, about nine or ten. Extra rattling announced that most were guards. She also heard the swishing of fine silks. Someone important was here. 


	2. Proposition

Into the Castle

Vera leaned against the wall, looking up at the castle. Those guards were staring at her again, but she ignored them. She'd been doing this, this waiting, for almost a month. Ever since the Resistance raid, she felt attracted to him; wanted to protect him. Unfortunately, Lord Rahl was very picky when it came to who saw him. She'd asked for an audience many times, but so far had only received repeated rejections.

She sighed and slumped into the wall. Lately, she merely hoped to _see_ him. _Someday_ head have to come out of that damn building. 'Course he w as a wizard and could probably travel without ever feeling the kiss of sunlight. (And yet he was so tan...) I wonder what...

Her daydreaming was broken by the pounding of feet. Snapping her eyes up, she saw a girl, near her age, was being targeted by a rogue group of guards. Vera pushed off the bricks and strode over.

They'd trapped the poor child against another wall; one playing with her red_brown hair. she slapped his hand away, but the other two slammed hers to the wall. The first one reached toward her writhing form, wishing to loosen buttons from her white blouse.

"Oi. Save your desires for you _paid_ whores. She clearly doesn't want you."

"Mind yourself, feist," the man growled. "Us D'Harans do as we want."

"I'm not..." She stopped, knowing that it was futile. Vera _was_ wearing a white dress she'd picked up from Ayaindril. Instead, she kicked his legs out and punched the other two; the girl was free.

"Go, run...umm...."

"Jensen," she answered. "Thanks." Jensen ran, her clothes rippling behind. Vera glimpsed her waving to a young man before being rammed into the stone wall. The guard twisted her arm, making her squeak.

"What? That's all you got?" he sneered. He pressed harder, suffocating her.

Another voice spoke, "How 'bout we use her since she let our prey off."

The idiots snickered and Guard One whipped around. Mistake. Her free hand lashed out and gripped his thick neck. Hate filled her eyes, which stared unrelenting.

The guard collapsed, taking her with him. She landed astride his stomach. Her second hand crept forward, though his face was already purple-red.

But then her vision blacked as a pair of hands covered her eyes. Another pulled _her _hands and tied them with a rope. (Where that came from, she wasn't sure) The sound of ripping cloth was followed by a brief second of light before she was blindfolded.

"Confessor!" Confused, terrified shouts echoes around her. Vera was roughly lifted and nudged forward. She stumbled at first, unused to the absence of sight. The guard guided her through the palace doors and along a corridor.

They were bringing her to the dungeons. The farther they went, the creepier the noises got. Howls and screams filled the air; moans, sobs, coughing and maniacal laughter created background cacophony.

The journey took some time; twenty, maybe thirty minutes. Eventually, Vera heard the whine of a door and was presently pushed into a room. A nicer guard caught her and led her to a chair.

It was a tad awkward to sit with her hands behind her back. She had to sit straight, but it made her feel like a captured princess. She smirked at that thought.

"Who are you?" She inquired.

The man coughed, "Your personal sentry, Confessor. I'm here to make sure you don't escape. It's a very lonely job, most prisoners won't talk to me."

"So, why don't you do some other job? You couldn't possibly do the same thing for fifty years."

"No, but I can on punishment for thirty-eight."

"Punishment?"

"Yes, I...well, it's not important. Let's just say Lord Rahl was in a bad mood. So now, I can only talk to you."

"Don't you ever go up? For food, for family?"

"Never. I eat what and when the prisoners eat."

Vera shifted, "Doesn't your wife miss you?"

"I never married. My parents are dead too; one of those raids. I'm surprised his Lordship didn't just kill me."

"Well, I guess Darken Rahl wasn't in _that_ bad of a mood. How long have you been down here?"

"Darken Rahl? No one in D'Hara calls him that. He rather dislikes it."

"Oh....Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Fourteen years. Nine years after Brennidon."

"Brennidon?"

"Don't you know? Twenty three years ago, Lord Rahl ordered the assassination of all first born sons in Brennidon."

"Why'd he do that?"

She heard him stiffen, like he was staring at her. "The prophecy? Of a new Seeker, one that would be the death of Lord Rahl. The prophet told Lord Rahl with his dying breath that a Seeker would be born in Brennidon. But apparently, the Chancellor has failed him. One boy was saved; the one who mattered. He's the one leading all the raids; giving the common folk courage."

"That was a mouthful. Do we even know if it's the true Seeker? Maybe some boy decided to lead the revolts. Lord Rahl's methods aren't very agreeable to most people..."

She was cut off by the guard covering her mouth. "Don't say things like that! He'll kill you without a second thought, and then I'll be all alone again."

Vera turned her head to him, attempting to see through the cloth. He released her slowly, stepping back. "Let's talk about something else," He proposed.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Jeremy Haldir, thirty one. And you?"

"Vera Ohlmlo. I'm twenty three, from Tanimura."

"That's far away. Were you alone?"

"Yes, I used to travel, not really having a home to go to. My parents died when I was twelve and I didn't particularly know anybody else. So, I took what money my parents had left and set out to another city looking for odd jobs."

"That sounds worse than mine. Almost worse than Lord Rahl. He at least had a home and people to take care of him."

"Rahl? What happened to him?"

"You really don't know?" Jeremy's voice hinted disbelief. Vera shook her head in response, enthralled.

"Lord Rahl was a child. His father was Panis, a very cruel ruler for D'Hara. A wizard of the First Order fled to the Westlands and set the Boundary. With a last effort, he sent Wizard's Fire over the Boundary, killing Panis. Lord Rahl was also affected, the flames scarring one side of him."

Vera looked toward his voice, the closest she could get to staring. Being born in the Old World, she'd not heard this story before. And most people wouldn't be brave enough to tell it.

"Jeremy, why exactly is Rahl attempting to take over all three territories?" Tentatively said.

"Hmm...Well, there are many different theories. I think he feels that the other territories are in poverty because there is no one ruler. So many of the kings and lords do not meet regularly to meet. Most go to war with each other too. Lord Rahl wishes to bring unity to the territories, and thereby peace..."

Jeremy paused as footsteps echoed through the halls. The clanking of chains told Vera that he had snapped to attention. The door slammed open and she heard several people storm in, about nine or ten. Extra rattling announced that most were guards. She also heard the swishing of fine silks. Someone important was here.


	3. Acceptance

Acceptance

"I have thousands of men at my fingertips. Why would I need a body guard?"

"Because you are often alone in the castle. You need someone with you at all times. If someone can manage to steal the Boxes or Ordin, then there's a possibility that some one can kill you."

"Rahl's eyes narrowed, "How do _you_ know about the Boxes?

Vera shrugged, "Drunken guard? You should also seriously put more sentries in the bottom levels of the dungeons. I got through them easily."

"Mh....Might I ask why you are doing this in the first place?"

"You were completely alone during the raid, with only a sword. You might have lost if all of the rebels had attacked you at once."

"And you would have made a difference? "

Vera exhaled, knowing that he was going to make her fight his men to prove herself. "Yes, I'll do whatever you say."

"Fine, win against twelve of my men and _I_ will accept you. I cannot say the same for any of my followers. Come with me to the Conference room. Oh, and you can bring Denna."

She nodded, moving aside for Lord Rahl. Vera lifted the other girl into a sitting position, then heaved her up and over like a sack of potatoes. She followed Rahl out and to the next flight of stairs. Reaching the final step, she was sure she'd shifted Denna about her shoulders at least ten times. Propitiously, Lord Rahl didn't seem to be in any hurry.

He led her through the many halls of the Palace, collecting men on the way. They were all beefy muscle men. No skin showed through armor; Vera was going to have a difficult time. They were all very nice though. One even took Denna from me. A guard next to me, the one who held Denna, kept up conversation. He only asked about me though; where I was from, how old I was, what I liked to do. His name was Trevor; I like him, very funny.

"So, what are you here for anyway? You're either lucky of important to be in the presence of Lord Rahl."

"Oh, don't I know. But didn't he tell you what you were doing?"

"Lord Rahl only told us that if we beat this enemy he provided, we'd get a food upgrade. Warm soup and fresh rolls, here I come!"

"You're awfully confidant. This is Rahl we're talking about here. I'm sure this person, or thing, is merciless and incredibly strong."

"Well, _I _may be merciless and incredibly strong. It shouldn't be that hard; I'm sure he's not going to make us fight a Mord'Sith."

"What so difficult about a Mord'Sith?"

"Their Agiels. It's the most pain you have ever felt. And they're phenomenal with them too. It's amazing the Seeker ever got away from her."

" Her?"

"The girl I'm holding, Denna.

"Oh. It seems Rahl needs to dispose of her. She's been beaten twice already."

"Oh, and who is the second? Besides Lord Rahl?"

"Me," she divulged before entering the Conference room. Lord Rahl stood beside his pedestal, the one that used to hold two Boxes of Ordin. The twelve men stood at attention along the wall, only one looked nervous.

Rahl took Vera by the shoulders, towering behind her. "What goes on here today shall never be spoken of. You men have been chosen to challenge…a person who wishes to stay close to me. You are the closest to me; my most trusted. I expect that if you _all_ are defeated, then she is good enough." He paused, allowing them to shift about and converse amongst themselves. "You may choose one weapon of your preference. Full armor will be waiting with the weapons."

Vera jerked out of his grasp and turned to face Rahl. "What do you mean, choose a weapon? I have to fight against all of them armed at once?! Do I get a weapon?"

"If you wish. I do not care."

"And if they kill me?"

"We'll burn your body," he said nonchalantly.

"Thanks…" she said sarcastically.

"No problem."

"Awkward."

The uncomfortable silence that followed was interrupted by the doors flying open. A short man waddled through, stopping in front of Lord Rahl and bowed. He spoke, telling Rahl that the armor was collected and prepared. All the while, Vera watched his fat little face, which was trained on Rahl's diaphragm. He had strange green eyes, almost like a cat. She hadn't even realized she was staring until he said,

"Why on earth to you continue to goggle at my midsection?"

She shook her head, confused. "What are you talking about? Your eyes are tight here," she replied, placing a finger under each socket.

He stared at her, finally looking up. Vera tilted her head, still befuddled. The movement revealed that a very tall version of the man who stood before her. He'd been wearing a magical disguise.

"Lord Rahl, this girl is useful indeed. You had better make sure she does not die." He turned away and whistled through his stubby fingers. The guardsmen snapped attention once again before following him out of the room. Vera was now alone with Darken Rahl.

She laced her fingers behind her back, nervous. "So, I hear you don't like your first name..."

"Uhm...no...? It makes me sound evil. Besides, my father named me to reflect his own."

"Your mother had no say?"

"Died in childbirth...Why am I telling you anyway?"

"Because I asked nicely," she retaliated.

Rahl snorted and began to say something smart when the soldiers returned.

"They're all prepared, milord. You can begin at any time."

Lord Rahl nodded and retreated to the wall. "Positions," he called out. The command resulted in all twelve men surrounding Vera. She merely stood still as they crouched and prepared to battle. It was silent for a good five seconds before the first man moved.

He was much taller than Vera's five foot two. Swinging his mace, he brought it down at her head. She blocked his hand, then kicked up and knocked off his helmet. He didn't think anything of it and continued his attack.

Three more men charged, brandishing their metal. Vera dropped down and jumped out of the way. She managed to kick off the head gear of two more men. Those four backed off and other three advanced.

They all carried swords; broad, two handed ones. All three struck at the same time, each aiming for a different place. She had to do a back bend to avoid the first blade going for her neck. The second aimed for her heart, but she collapsed to the floor, making the two blades collide. The third came from behind, shooting for the stomach. Vera was already on the ground, so he angled down. She saw it and managed to roll out of the way. She jumped to her feet and began battling closely with the third man. His misses were delightfully enough to keep the other two at bay.

Guy Three was trying his hardest, working up quite a sweat. He was a shorter man, though still taller than Vera. Using a crude routine, he quickly lost control of the fight. Vera knocked his sword away, then proceeded to jump kick his head. The helmet flew off, landing at Lord Rahl's feet. Vera grimaced, but didn't let her focus waver too long.


End file.
